Captain Crow
Captain Crow or Cap'n Crow (キャプテン・クロウ Kyaputen Kurō) is a minor antagonist in Dragon Quest VIII and a boss in both Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker and Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2. Introduced in Dragon Quest VIII, he is a pirate that is only encountered as a ghost. Characteristics Personality The late captain was a pirate of great renown, with tales of his exploits reaching even the farthest continents. He was a properly paranoid man with such a reputation, and designed his hideout as a briney labyrinth to ward off would-be bandits. His cleverness was matched only by his greed--so great is his love for treasure that even his specter will fight to the bone to protect his booty. Biography Games Main Game Appearances Dragon Quest VIII While players may hear subtle mentions of the pirate throughout their quest, Captain Crow does not become involved with the story until the player learns that he tried to reach Empycchu by finding a magic sea-chart that could show the way inside the unapproachable land. He had grown too old for sea travel by the time he found the chart, however, and soon perished, becoming a ghost in order to protect the sea-chart from the unworthy. Monster Series Appearances Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Captain Crow is one of the monsters players can obtain in the game and is one of the only rank S monsters the player can obtain through battle other than the trap box. He will appear between two islands at night once the player gains access to all the main islands in the game. The islands in question will be indicated within the Scout's Den in every Scoutpost where the Piracy Problems section of the noticeboard will say which route to avoid. Traveling between the given islands during nighttime may result in an encounter with Captain Crow and his crew, though several passes might be necessary until his galleon shows up. The first three encounters with Captain Crow will have the player fighting a team of monsters that vary slightly from one fight to the next (e.g. a fencing fox and two lesser monsters); the fourth fight will see the player against Gracos, king of the seas, now in Captain Crow's employ. After this fight, the noticeboards will have a personal message from Captain Crow, telling the player where to head so they can battle him. Upon his defeat, he forces himself into the player's team, his pirate ship presumably sinking to the bottom of the ocean. If the player releases him or uses him in synthesis, they will be able to challenge him again, only foregoing the initial four battles. This is essentially necessary, seeing as how two more powerful monsters in the game require Captain Crow in order to synthesize them. Despite being decidedly human in appearance, Captain Crow is still considered one among the monsters in the library. He is a member of the undead family, though he lacks his ghostly aura from Dragon Quest VIII. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Captain Crow can be encountered and fought in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2. If beaten, the Rank S pirate will join the team, no scouting required. His pre-battle ability Rabble Rouser sometimes gives the party's tension a +5 boost before fighting even begins. Another added bonus is that one of the mischievous moles in the Arena will give the Hero a loyalty card on hearing of this. The loyalty card gives the player reduced prices when using the item vending machine on the Albatross. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional ''Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Other languages Related Bosses Captain Crow in Memoriam Category:Undead family Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters